object_ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Contestants
List of Contestants #Blocky #Bomby #Book #Bubble #Coiny #David #Donut (BFDI) #Dora #Eraser #Evil Leafy #Firey #Flower #Fries #Gelatin #Golf Ball #Ice Cube #Leafy #Match #Needle #Pen #Pencil #Pin #Puffball #Rocky #Ruby (BFDIA) #Snowball #Spongy #Teardrop #Tennis Ball #Woody #Yellow Face #8-Ball (BFDI) #Balloony #Barf Bag #Basketball (BFDI) #Bell (BFDI) #Black Hole #Bracelety (BFDI) #Cake #Candy (BFDI) #Cheez-It #Clock (BFDI) #Cloudy (BFDI) #Eggy (BFDI) #Fanny (BFDI) #Fries (BFDI RC) #Grassy (BFDI) #Lego Brick #Lightning (BFDI) #Lollipop (BFDI) #Marker (BFDI) #Naily (BFDI) #Nickel (BFDI) #Nonexisty #Pie (BFDI) #Pillow (BFDI) #Remote (BFDI/OAW) #Robot Flower #Roboty (BFDI) #Ruby (BFDI RC) #Saw (BFDI) #Taco (BFDI) #TNT (BFDI) #Tree (BFDI) #Tune (BFDI) #TV (BFDI) #Waffle (BFDI) #Balloony (IDFB) #Barf Bag (IDFB) #Basketball (IDFB) #Bottle (IDFB) #Bracelety (IDFB) #Cake (IDFB) #Cloud (IDFB) #Eggy (IDFB) #Fanny (IDFB) #Gaty #Lightning (IDFB) #Lollipop (IDFB) #Marker (IDFB) #Naily (IDFB) #Pie (IDFB) #Pillow (IDFB) #Remote (IDFB) #Roboty (IDFB) #Saw (IDFB) #Taco (IDFB) #Tree (IDFB) #TV (IDFB) #Apple #Balloon (II) #Baseball (II) #Bomb #Bow #Box (II) #Cheesy #Cherries (II) #Dough #Fan #Knife #Lightbulb #Marshmallow #Microphone (II) #Nickel (II) #OJ/Orange Juice #Paintbrush #Paper #Pepper #Pickle #Salt #Soap (II) #Suitcase #Taco (II) #Test Tube #Tissues #Trophy (II) #Yin-Yang #Banana (II) #Bell (II) #Cookie (II) #Guitar #Magnifying Glass #Pop-Tart #Rubber Ball #Spikey Mervert #Teddy Bear #Bouncy Ball #Burrito #Button #Camera (OM) #Cupcake (OM) #Dice #Donut (OM) #Gun #Ice Cream (OM) #Jigsaw #Lego #Mailbox #Mirror (OM) #Notebook (OM) #Phone #Sharpener #Toast #Tune #Credit Card (OM) #Cup (OM) #Dollar #Flower Pot #Headphones #Joshua #Ribbon #Boombox (OO) #Boxing Glove #Candy (OO) #Casey #Cherries (OO) #Clock (OO) #Coney #Crayon (OO) #Disc #Dusty #Fly Swat #Globe (OO) #Kite #Lighter (OO) #Locky #Marble #Masky #Melony #Paper Airplane #Pearly #Picture #Ping Pong Ball #Popcorn #Snowglobe #Soccer Ball (OO) #Television #Tiki #Tissue #Toaster (OO) #Toothy #Top Hat #Camera (OI) #Conditioner #Cookie (OI) #Cup (OI) #Fire Axe #Gumball (OI) #IPad #Lemon (OI) #Orange (OI) #Oreo #Police #Pudding Cup #Quadratini #Remote (OI) #Sandwich #Shampoo #Strawberry #Watermelon #Alarm Clock #Beach Ball (BFIS) #Bowling Ball (BFIS) #Brownie #Bugspray #Camera (BFIS) #Candle (BFIS) #Carrot (BFIS) #Computery #Dodecahedron #Eggy (BFIS) #Febreze #Lamp (BFIS) #Lemonade (BFIS) #Napkin #Radio #Rubber #Sunscreen #Thread #Basketball (OH) #Binder #Bucket (OH) #Bullet #Carrot (OH) #Gold #Hammer (OH) #IPod #Jet Engine #Lamp (OH) #Lighter (OH) #Mirror (OH) #Nail (OH) #Plank #Plate #Stick #Volleyball #Wheel (OH) #Ice Cream (OU) #Luigi Hat #Mario Hat #Party Hat #Yo-Yo (OL) #Banana (SOB/OLD) #Berry #Action Replay #Apple Juice/AJ (OT) #Star Coin #Notey #Yellow Spider #Bubble Tea #Churro #Lollipop (NTT) #Magnet (NTT) #Peanut #Steak #Waffle (NTT) #Yo-Yo (NTT) #Baguette #Boat #Chocolatey #Hot Dog #Pear (BOTO) #Popsicley #Scissors #Shelly #Shieldy #Slurpy #Glasses (MI) #Amethyst #Avocado #Battery #Electroball #Eye Drops #Flashlight (OT) #Football (OT) #Frying Pan #Lily Pad #Mayonnaise #Napkin Dispencer #Z #Perfume (NTT) #Seashell #Blueberry Juice/BJ #Chicken Bucket/KFC Bucket #Xylophone #Umbrella (SOB/OLD) #Rocket #Rubik's Cube (OU/OT) #Airhorn #Cupcake (TTW) #Boombox (BOTO) #Pinecone #Basketball (OU) #Bottle (OU) #Cup (OU) #Map #Remote (OU) #Tennis Racket #Badge #Butter #Mii U #Tetris Block #Cigarette #Shoe #Brick #Candle (NTT) #Remote (NTT) #Beaker #Banana (CTW) #Candy Cane #Fat Alien #Umbrella (CTW) #Cola Can #Kool-Aid #Acorn #Balloon (SOB/OLD) #Hot Sauce #OKO Tower #3DS #Baseball (OU) #USB #Football (OMN) #Latte #Penny (OMadness) #Tack #Asteroid #Box (CTW) #Camera (CTW) #Hammer (CTW) #Key (CTW) #Melon (CTW) #Microphone (CTW) #Rainbow #Star (CTW) #Wheel (CTW) #Bottle (SOB/OLD) #Cherry (SOB/OLD) #Cone #Dollar and George #Grassy (SOB/OLD) #Limey (SOB/OLD) #M&M #Milky #Pumpkin (Note: This is the Pumpkin from SOB/OLD, not the OO Pumpkin) #Stop Sign #Teapot #Globe (OU/OTV) #Propeller Hat #Whistle (OU/OTV) #Glue (TSFTM) #Gum (Note: This is Gum from Object Craziness, not the Gum from Next Top Thingy) #Gum Bally #Banana (MI) #Beanie #Blueberry #Crayon (MI) #Girder #Lexicon #Lightning (MI) #Lip Gloss (Voiced by Susan) #Speaker #Surround #Lollipop (OP) #Blood Jar #Braixen Head #Dress #Ferrari Logo #Ford Logo #Mario Mustache #Skirt #Washington Monument #Pizza #Bucket (SOB/OLD) #Can #Circle #Diamond #Moon #Notebook (SOB/OLD) #Paint Palette #Snowboard #Sun #Skateboard #Yarn #Cough Drop #Cubey #Broccoli #Grape (voiced by Eric) #Lemon Sherbet #Asthma Inhaler #Atlas #Baseball Cap #Cracker #Big Orange Chicken #Silver Star Coin #Banana (TSFTM) #Beach Ball (TSFTM) #Burger #Candle (TSFTM) #Cherry (TSFTM) #Hammer (TSFTM) #Hearty (TSFTM) #Key (TSFTM) #Present #Ruler #Soap (TSFTM) #Toilet Paper #Tomato #Traffic Light (TSFTM) #Trophy (TSFTM) #Tulip #Wardrobe #Deodorant (Voiced by Alan) #Tangerine #Firework #Candle (BFCR) #Crayon (BFCR) #Pawny #Soda (BFCR) #Bowling Ball (TTW) #Carrot (TTW) #Coffee Bean #Gumdrop #Lemon (TTW) #Mr. Lion #Tissue Box #Hula Hoop #Nacho #Lava Lamp #Toy Tank #Food Coloring #Gear #Moneybank #Sign #TNT (OInsanity) #Doodle #Ornament (AA) #Icicle #Chatterbox #Lemonade (OP) #Bagel #Cleaver #Hourglass #LSU Book #Balloon (OU) #Button (OU) #Disco Ball #TV (OU) #Wells Fargo Center #Pine Tree #Immunity Token #Win Token #Credit Card (TFFS) #Gamey (Note: Not the Object Overload Gamey, but the OC made by GameyAnimations.) #Ice Cream Cake #Ketchup #Mustard #Gourd (Note: If you don't know who Gourd is, he's from Way to Win) #Airport Control Tower #Ice Cream (TTW) #Paper Cup #Wiimote #Soccer Ball (TOMGR) #Envelope #Marker (TTW) #Pear (TTW) #Trash Can (TTW) #Domino (NTT) #Foam Finger (If you don't know who Foam Finger is, he's from Battle for Champions Resort) #Pancake #Water #Perfume (OInsanity) #Glass #Candy Corn (MI) #Scroll #Toadstool #GO-JEK Logo #Bag #Basketball (PP) #Chainsaw (PP) #Chip #Cup (PP) #Flashlight (PP) #Fridge #Glassshard #Gong #Melon (PP) #Mirror (PP) #Pan #Post-It Note #Shuriken #Slipper #Toothbrush #Blanket #Breadcrumb #Candle (TOMGR) #Candy Corn (TOMGR) #Cuppy #Glove #Gluey #Hammer (TOMGR) #Highlighter (TOMGR) #Jelly Bean #Lantern #Lemon (TOMGR) #Lightswitch #Limey (TOMGR) #Mouse #Orange (TOMGR) #Pepperoni #Potato #Pumpkin Spice Latte #Saxophone #Soda (TOMGR) #Strawberry (TOMGR) #Toaster (TOMGR) #Toothbrush (TOMGR) #Tomato (TOMGR) #Wheely (TOMGR) #Acorn (MI) #Boombox (MI) #Bush #Violet #Tornado #Peral Pan #Bottle (OFFVI) #Mushroom #Folder #Quilt #Softball #Microwave #Gumball (OL) #Pickle Jar #Axe (OB) #Cookie (OB) #Crystal (OB) #Cup (OB) #Dodgeball #Dollar (OB) #Easter Eag #Flashlight (OB) #Gameboy #Glasses (OB) #Highlighter (OB) #Knob #Lollipop (OB) #Maraca #Penny (OB) #Sharpener (OB) #Sticker #Brain (OG) #Shower #Trash Can (ROBR) #Leaf #Bubble Wand #Raspberry Fizz #Chalky (SOTC) #Function #Hex #Marker (SOTC) #Rubik's Cube (SOTC) #Hearty (OC) #Backpack #Bucket (WTW) #Chalky (WTW) #Computer Mouse #Glue (WTW) #Hammer (WTW) #Handbag #Magic Scepter #Shovel (WTW) #Smoothie #Soda (WTW) #Grill Lighter #Haloy #Hot Air Balloon #Journal 3 #Monocley #Spanish Book #Vane #Axe (AI) #Birdhouse #Butter Knife #Cashy #Cauliflower #Cheese Grater #Clover #Guacamole #Lettuce #Netty #Petroleum Drop #Smoked Sausage #Sour Cream #Tongs #Whiffle Ball #Yoyleberry #Plum #Pistol (Note: If you don't know who Pistol is, he's from Object Adversity) #Rampy #Signy #Blue Circle #Gold Square #Grey Hexagon #Green Ball #Indigo Triangle #Orange Rectangle #Red Circle #Lunchbox (AA) #Door #Broomer #Click #English Muffin #Micro #Muffin #SharkBearBerry #Ball #Bird #Board #Bowl #Coaster #Crystal (OFI) #Dollar (OFI) #Dr. Lemon #DS #Face #Frisbee #Jack #Key (IFO) #Lightning Bolt #MP3 #Soda Can #Star (IFO) #Sword #Triangle (IFO) #Seed #Chalice #Gluestick #2-Liter #Cereal Box #Check Book #Electric Iron #Gasoline #Manga #Rice Hat #Taffy #Tuna #Vote #Webcam #Brown Rectangle #Compass #Drummy #Hammer (OSI) #Jarry #Loggy #Lemon (OSI) #Lime #Pillowy #Screwdriver #Shovel (OSI) #Sugary #Yarny #Mr. T #Chainsaw (IOM) #Poison (EEE) #Nail (BFDK) #Poison (BFDK) #Traffic Light (BFDK) #Card #Cotton Ball #Lose Token #Stinky Cheese #Cassette #Floppy Disk #Garlic #Witch Hat #Carrot (Inanimations) #Blackcurrent #Glove #Jacket #Purse #Bloodshot Arrow #8-Ball (OFFVI) #Banana (WOTO) #Mint (WOTO) #Kitty #Funnel #Hammock #Protractor #Bucket (BFCK) #Lucky #UFO #Tranquilizer Gun #Phone (OOppose) #Pea (Note: If you don't know, He's from Anthropomorphic World) #Toy Box #Lemonade (BFCK) #Mango (Note: This the Mango from Battle For Cake Kingdom, not the Mango from Excellent Entitles) #Pink Lemonade #Coloring Book #Cola #Crayon (OL) #Cheese #Tree (OInsanity) #Triangle (OInsanity) #Buttery #Cloud #Snot Bubble #Cooper (Note: If you don't know who Cooper is, he's from Inanimate Objects) #Sriracha #4-Ball #Blender #Fruit Punch #Peppermint #Apple Juice/AJ (BFCR) #Marbley #Popsicle #Radio (BFCR) #Spray Can #Stopwatch #Puppet #Tokey #Clay #Biscuit #Button (He is NOT my OC, he belongs to CrazyFilmmaker) #Notepad (He is NOT my OC, he belongs to SuperPlusle) #Swabby (She is NOT my OC, she belongs to SuperPlusle) #Fingerprint #Beer #Magazine #Skittle #Stapler #Trowel #Wallet (OTerror/MLO) #Flasky #Fork #Lemon (OT) #Lime (OT) #Mr. Swag #Scribbles #Soapy #Spoon #Varsity Jacket #Broken Heart #Clipboard #Earmuffs #Padlock #Ruler (AA) #Siren #Thermostat #Whistle (AA) #Flipnote #Soup #Wallet (BFDK) #Boulder #CD #Cracker (BFDK) #Crystal Heart #Lunchbox (BFDK) #Palette #Cable Box #Candle (TA) #Card Box #Salami #Wild Card #Wire Cutter #Tufty #Brain (BFAW) #White Pumpkin #Video Brinquedo Logo #Computer Screen #Dark Hat #Arch #Cactus #Carpet #Coffee Cup #Fart #Mint (OTerror) #Paint #Plug #Recycle Bin #Road Sign #Whipped Cream #Cocktail #Fish Food #Magnet (OInsanity) #Pickaxe #Stamp #Tea #TV (OV) #Balloob (OL) #Bowling Ball (OL) #Lollipop (OL) #3 Card #Sparkling Water #Yogurt (WTW) #Dorito #Pawn #Blue Raspberry #Potion Flask #Lollipop (OIsland) #Dart #Building Blocks #Computer #Crumpet #Dime #Exit Sign #Habanero #Keyboard #Mortar #Ornament (OPandemonium) #Pestle #Pocky #Scratching Post #Sombrero #Star Block #Trumpet #Yogurt (OPandemonium) #Bottle Cap #Strawberry (SB) #Beach Ball (Inanimations) #Corny #Torch (Inanimations) #Ashtma Inhaler (BOTD) #Clapboard #Paint Hat #Ring (Note: She's from Object Adversity, if not don't know) #Chef Hat #Dollar (BOTD) #Food Coloring (BOTD) #Honey #Jarry (BOTD) #Toppy #Glowstick #Gumdrop (OA) #Magic Wand #Missle #Mitten #Snow Cone #Sugar Cane #Crossy #Crowny #Facebook #Glasses (OCraziness) #J #Map (OCraziness) #Milk #Moustache #Moustachio #Neon Donut #Pokeball #Potatoey #Cakey #Cup (OInvasion Reloaded) #Lego (OInvasion Reloaded) #Slingshot #Starbucks #3D Glasses #Awesome Face #Blueberry (OA) #Curtain #Feldspar #Flip Flop #Funnel (OA) #Gas Mask #Hairbrush #Mirror (OA) #Pac-Man #Plasma Ball #Pool Ball #Race Bib #Ranch Dressing #Rubik's Cube (OA) #Slot Machine #Spike #Spray Bottle #Make-Up #Pixelated Mushroom #Parasol #Baskety #Bathing Suit #Beach Ball (TBFDIWP) #Broccoli (TBFDIWP) #Dictionary (no relation to Book from BFDI) #Flasky (TBFDIWP) #Flight Helmet #Horn #Music Note #Pie (TBFDIWP) #Pipey #Rake #Rolling Pin #Rope #Scrolly #Snowflake #Soccer Ball (TBFDIWP) #Stethoscope #Swim Trunks #Water Balloon #Certificate #Dollar (IOM) #Drumstick #Jeff #Lego Brick (IOM) #Musical Note #Perfume (IOM) #Seashelly #TNT (IOM) #Tree (IOM) #Troll Face #Cake (InanimateTV) #Cross #Blueberry (SB) #Bottle Cap #Cracker (SB) #Green Pentagon #Orange Pentagon #Round Square #A #Game Bot #Gumball Machine #Toxic Waste #Window #Doritos Loco Taco #Lamp (IO) #Treeye #Baby Bottle #American Flag #Butter (AW) #Candle (AW) #Cellphone #Dollar (AW) #Domino (AW) #Football (AW) #Ice Cream Sandwich #Jawbreaker #Lamp (AW) #Lemon (AW) #Lime (AW) #Lollipop (AW) #Pillow (AW) #Pizza (AW) #Rose #Stamp (AW) #Straw (AW) #Yarn (AW) #Snickers #Grape (SLOB) #Torch (SLOB) #Pizza (OL) #Bottle (PP) #Dollar (OInvasion Reloaded) #Grapefruit #Lamp (OInvasion Reloaded) #OJ (OInvasion Reloaded) #Phone (OInvasion Reloaded) #Barny #Black Spike Ball #Cherry (WOW) #Grape Juice #Lego (WOW) #Licorice #Meteoroid #Neutrony #Pluggy #Protony #Tacky #Tangeriney #9-Ball #Flashlight (OIsland) #Paint Bucket #Shield #Tree (OIsland) #Arrow #Gluestick (OPandermonium) #Pogostick #Tube #Waiver #WOF #Wand #Coin #OJ (OV) #Joystick (This is the Joystick from Object Crossovers) #Croquet Mallet #Ace #Bird Cage #Candle (BFDK) #Crown #Egg #Gold Brick #Painting #Plug (BFDK) #Silver Brick #Trash Can (BFDK) #Yarn (BFDK) #Firefly #Bin (Note: He's from Object 87) #Keemstar #Round Square #Celery #Chocolate #Coloring Book (BFAP) #Milk (BFAP) #Orange (BFAP) #Sausagey #Shampoo (BFAP) #Blender (WOTO) #Battery (AD) #Scripty #Soda (AD) #Extinguisher #Hearty (BFGP) #Ketchup (BFGP) #Mushroom (BFGP) #Orange (BFGP) #Rubber Ball (BFGP) #Snowflake (BFGP) #Dink Smallwood #Domino (Object Ultraverse) #Dooby Dummy #Kung Fu Fiunn #Omega Tiger Woods #Bread #Button (OInvasion Reloaded) #Elastic Band #Glasses (OInvasion Reloaded) #Notebook Paper #Water (OInvasoin Reloaded) #WAW #Window (OInvasion Reloaded) #Windows 7 #Apple Drop #Bowling Ball (BFAP) #Cookie (BFAP) #Cup (BFAP) #Face #Hand #Joshua (BFAP) #Mapy #Orange Gelatin #Ruler (BFAP) #Sapphire #Shirt #Toothbrush (BFAP) #Waffle (BFAP) #Win Token (BFAP) #Goal Post #Boomerang (Note: He's from Battle of Objects) #Atom #Chess Piece #Glidey #Sushi (Note: This is the Super Lifeless Object Battle Sushi, not the Inanimations Sushi) #Tether Ball #Outlet #Box of Crayons #Coffee #Corn Dog #Lollipop (IO) #Tower #Ice #Shippy #Trampoline Springy #A (WOW RC) #X #Oven #D.A.R.E. Badge #Envelope (AD) #Hammer (AD) #Flag (AD) #Journal #Log #Pearly (AD) #Ruler (AD) #Trashy #B #C #D #E #F #G #H #I #J (WOW RC) #K #L #M #N #O #P #Q #R #S #T #U #V #W #Y #Z (WOW RC) #Bacon #Blue Pillow #Butter (BFF) #Coffee Bean #Hourglass (BFF) #Pillow (BFF) #Pom Pom #Wand (BFF) #Whiteboard #Cup (IO) #Cuppy (IO) #Globe (IO) #Magnifying Glass (IO) #Racket #Rainbow (IO) #Remote (IO) #Starry #Cup (OMadness) #Daisy #Bonk #Box of Crayons (AIR) #Cheese Ball #Finn's Hat #Pixar Ball #Ball #Beety #Pears #Sunny #Toxic Gas Producer #Red #Orange #Yellow #Green #Cyan #Blue #Purple #Pink #Fushica #Brown #Gray #Ball (IO) #Blue Rectangle #Clear Ball #Controlly #Diamond #Extinguisher #Icicle #Nosey #Poptart (IO) #Phone (IO) #Waffle (IO) #Wallet (IO) #Battery (ABC) #Blue Texta #Cloud (ABC) #Credit Card (ABC) #Curtains #Dot #Dynamite #Greena Texta #Kettle #Mechanical Pencil #Plug (ABC) #Pogo Stick (ABC) #Quartz #Sapphire (ABC) #Speaker (ABC) #Stick (ABC) #Teddy Bear (ABC) #Xylophone (ABC) #Christmas Decoration #Wings #Yellow Texta #Yoghurt #Cosmic Brownie #Brown Square #CD Case #Crown (BFAP) #Trash Can (BFAP) #Torpedo #Whiteboard (BFCI) #White #Cream #Lemon (CO) #Yellow (CO) #Orange (CO) #Medium Red #Red (CO) #Maroon #Brown (CO) #Pink (CO) #Fuchsia #Magenta #Lavender #Blue (CO) #Purple (CO) #Cyan (CO) #Teal #Mint (CO) #Lime (CO) #Green (CO) #Gray (CO) #Light Gray #Black #Hot Air Balloon (Polarjack77) #Traffic Light #Apricot #Bus Stop Pole #Cosmic Cupcake #Flower Grassy #Fuchsia Top Hat #Green Bubble Wand #Green Rocky #Red Bubble Wand #Yellow Bubble Wand #Goal Post (OITS) #Jellybean (OITS) #Landmine #Scepter #0 #1 #2 #3 #4 #5 #6 #7 #8 #9 #Piston #Steering Wheel #Illuminati #Slushie #Whiteboard (OP) Category:Browse Category:Contestant